Turn it off Caroline!
by yolione13
Summary: Caroline once again is asked to be the blond distraction but this time she gets fed up...she decides to turn her emotions off! Will Klaus help her turn her emotions on or will he encourage her to keep them off permanently...
1. Chapter 1

**Turn it off...Caroline!**

Caroline was in the grill. She was meeting Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Matt. Caroline rolled her eyes, she was there for the billionth time listening to another kill Klaus plan. Every other plan failed miserably. Especially, when the son of an original was always three steps ahead of them.

"Caroline...what do you think? Will you help?"

"Caroline..." Elena said waving her hands in front of her face.

Caroline stared at her friend for a second. What the hell? "What?" Caroline managed to say.

Elena frowned. "Caroline, we were asking you if you could help? We need to find the hunters sword in order to find the cure..."

" The cure...of course...what do you want me to do?"

"We need you to distract Klaus so we can search his place for the sword.."

"Distract Klaus...of course..." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Caroline...we need the cure...I...can't live like this...I can't be a vampire..." Elena said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Caroline's hands pleading her friend for her assistance once again.

Caroline sighed . If I say no…then I'm the bad guy... but if I say yes…then I have to see the big bad hybrid ass again. All of this for what? For Elena? Again? "Let me think about it." Caroline said. She smiled at Elena's appalled face. Caroline got up and walked again. "I'll call you..."

Caroline almost made a clean get away. Damon grabbed her arm. "Blondie...what do you mean you'll think about it? What is there to think about? Your friends need you. Elena needs you..." He said crushing her arm.

"Let go...what the fuck Damon..."

"Not until you agree..."

"You think for a second I would agree to do anything you say, especially after you threatened me...Is that how you get things done? Is that how you treat your friends Elena? If I don't do what you say Elena...you are going to allow your boy toy to kill me Elena..." Caroline said directing all her rage to Elena ignoring Damon. Caroline ripped her arm away from Damon. She turned towards the table of her friends and shook her head. "I said I will think about it...and if I hear anymore threats from Damon or anyone else...you will lose your distraction permanently!" Caroline yelled.

Caroline walked to her car annoyed. She got in her car and sped off. She put the radio on blasting trying to clear her mind. The nerve of Damon. I don't have to do anything I don't want to. Elena. All for Elena. Why? Because she can't handle being a vampire. Because she wants the cure...Elena...Elena...Elena...Ugh! What the fuck?

Buzz...buzz...buzz...

Caroline picked up her phone and looked at the caller id. It was Elena. "Ugh...Ignore!"

Caroline smirked. I said I will call when I will call. Caroline turned up the radio and stepped on the accelerator.

Buzzz...buzz...buzz...

Caroline rolled her eyes. What now? She looked at her phone again. "Unknown caller? Why the hell not?"

Caroline decided to answer ."Hello?"

"Hello, love?"

"Klaus..." Caroline rolled her eyes. "What does his royal original ass...want now..."

"Caroline...?"

"Niklaus...?"

"I love it when you call say my name..."

"Okay...okay...is that what you called me for?"

"Do I need a reason to call you , love?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I was hoping you can join me for a drink..."

"A drink? Why?"

"For the pleasure of your company..."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Love?"

"Klaus I..." Caroline paused for a second. Should she? What would be the harm? "Where are you? Are you home?"

"Yes, why love?"

"I'm driving...home actually...I had a real shitty night...I really can't tonight..."

"Okay...sure. Another time, love?"

" Hey, Klaus..."

"Yes, love?"

"You should sleep with one eye open..." Caroline hung up the phone before he could respond.

Caroline arrived at home a few moments later. She had a huge smirk on her face. She wanted to see him but on her terms. She had her own agenda. She opened the door to find a pair of dark eyes looking at her.

"Klaus..."

"Hello, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course he came. "What do you want Klaus?"

"You..."

Caroline frowned. "Klaus you have five seconds before I throw your hybrid ass out..."

"I'd like to see you try..." He said grinning sweetly.

Caroline shook her head. She put her bag down on the couch. This was going to be a long night. She walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out two blood bags. Klaus was behind her looking at her body bend and flex as she reached on the top shelf reaching for the blood bags. She absent-mindedly threw one of the bags towards Klaus. He caught it of course.

"Thank you, love..."

Caroline nodded and drank the blood bag in silence. She closed her eyes. She loved the taste of the blood's sweet nectar as it trailed down her throat. Caroline looked at Klaus curiously, what was he up to? What did he want? Why was he here?

"Klaus why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, love?"

"Really..."

"Yes, of course..."

"Well...you see me...now you can go..." Caroline said walking towards the door.

"Caroline the last time we spoke you said to sleep with one eye opened. What did you mean?"

Caroline swallowed the rest of the blood bag. Shit. Why did she say that? She knew he wouldn't be able to let it go. He would continue pestering her until she surrendered. She knew it. A part of her wanted him to come running and a part of her was appalled at the intrusion. "Klaus…it was a joke…" Caroline smirked at the look of concern in his face.

"Really…"

"Yes…but surely, the big bad hybrid isn't afraid is he…"

Klaus looked straight into her eyes. "Afraid…no…but I know that your attentions to me are a distraction…so what do your friends have planned now…"

"Paranoid much?" Caroline rolled her eyes. She had to think fast if not he would find out why he needed to be out of the mansion.

"A thousand years of running will do that to you, love."

Caroline looked at the sadness in his eyes. It gave him a vulnerable that made him even more attractive…at that moment he became obtainable. Caroline shook her head. No. This was Klaus. He will never be for you. He is and will always be prohibited. "I couldn't imagine…always looking behind your back …it explains a lot…" Caroline said walking away towards the living room.

Klaus was sitting in the coach before she had a chance to look.

Caroline laughed. "Sure…sit…make yourself at home, Klaus…"

"Don't mind if I do…"

Caroline flopped on the coach and started to take off her boots. She took them off one by one. She frowned. The damn shoes were killing her. They were sexy as sin but felt just as deadly. She started to rub her achy soles. She closed her eyes groaning.

Klaus looked at the baby vampire. She was delicious even when she was not trying to be. Klaus got up and kneeled in front of her. He moved her hands from her aching feet and started to message them instead.

"Wha…Klaus…" Caroline jumped slightly.

"Shh…allow me love…" Klaus said smiling.

"Ok…but no funny business mister…" Caroline said shaking a finger at the hybrid between her legs.

"Yes ma'am…" He smirked a little too much for her comfort. Klaus messaged her feet rubbing circles all over.

Caroline closed her eyes. The bastard knew how to give messages, too. Was there nothing he couldn't do. She smiled a thousand years of experience really showed.

"What are you smiling at, love?" Klaus said stopping momentarily.

"Oh, please don't stop…" Caroline said pouting. She loved being pampered especially by such a sexy man.

"Ok…what were you thinking of…"

"I was thinking that if you ever decided to retire from world domination you definitely have a career in message therapy. " Caroline said chuckling to herself.

"Funny…" Klaus said as he continued to message Caroline's feet.

Caroline was loving this treatment…being pampered definitely was nice.

Buzz…buzz…buzz.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What now…?"

Klaus continued his manipulations as Caroline sat up to retrieve her phone from her back pocket. She looked at the caller id. Stefan.

"Hello, Stefan."

"Caroline…how are you…"

"Fine…but I can't talk right now…"

"Why is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…Stef…I just can't talk right know…"

"You sound weird…what's going on?"

"Stef…I have company…I can't talk right now…"

"Really…who…Tyler's back?"

Caroline looked at the grin on Klaus' face. "No…of course not…you know if he were here Klaus would kill him…"

"I see..."

"Anyway…you have a lot to do Stefan before your guest arrives…"

"Right…good luck call me if you need me…"

"Bye Stef…" Caroline hung up the phone and tried to smile to hide her guilt.

Klaus raised a brow at her suspicious smile. "What guest is my friend expecting?"

"Your friend? Who is that?"

"Stefan Salvatore…"

"Oh…"

"What are they plotting, love?" Klaus said getting up crossing his arms over his chest.

"Klaus…that's his business…"

"Indeed…well I think I should be off…" Klaus said walking away. He needed to investigate. Who was this guest of his?

Caroline think quickly…you can't let him go…you have to help your friends even if they were acting like shits. Caroline grabbed his arm stopping him from going any further. "You can't go…"

"Really, why is that?" Klaus said frowning slightly.

"You…can't just…message one foot and not the other…that wouldn't be nice." Caroline said pouting slightly.

Klaus stared at the shiny blue eyes of the girl in front of him. She was up to something but he couldn't say no to that look in her face even if he tried. "Ok...let me make a quick call…"

Caroline smiled. "Of course…let me give you some privacy…" Caroline said starting to get up.

"No...stay…" He said holding her arm.

Caroline smiled. He was being charming again. This could get a bit dangerous.

"Hello, brother…"

"I'm going to send you an address…I need you to investigate. "

"Thanks brother…"

Klaus hung up and walked towards the couch. He sat down and started to text an address. She leaned in to see what he was texting. His fingers were typing at vampire speed. He looked up and smirked, "Can I help you, love."

"No…" Caroline said keeping her eyes on the hybrids phone.

"Did anyone tell you it's impolite to read over someone's shoulder?" Klaus said putting his phone away.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She saw a bit of the address…70 US Highway 211 W Luray, VA. She would investigate later…for now she had to keep him here at least for a while. She vowed she would stop being used as the distraction but somehow she always managed to be pulled back in. Damn them. Well…might as well enjoy his company. Caroline, what are you thinking? Anyway…I had to distract the hybrid. "So…what about finishing the job…?"

Klaus laughed. "Of course sweetheart come here…" Klaus said putting her foot on his lap.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She let him guide her foot. She blushed slightly, this was the closest she ever was to him. She could practically smell his skin. He smelled like the woods…beautifully dirty. She bit her lip. His hands on her soles felt so good. She slumped back… her body starting to relax.

Klaus smiled. He enjoyed the look in her face even if it was innocent at least for now.

"It feels so good…" Caroline purred.

"Just imagine what I can do with the rest of you…" Klaus said teasing her a bit.

Caroline jumped. "What?"

Klaus laughed. "Just kidding, love." Klaus held her from moving for a second.

Caroline started to blush again. He was getting a bit too comfortable. "Thanks I…think it's good…" Caroline said trying to release from his grip.

"You sure…love?" Klaus said leaning in closer.

"I…I…" Caroline tried to say as she saw Klaus leaning in. His lips were inches away from her. She felt her heart start to pound faster and faster. Her cheeks started to blush. She felt his breath cool the heat on her face. " I…"

Klaus smiled. He leaned in and lightly pressed the tip of his bottom lip over hers. He moved his mouth painfully slow. Caroline let out a soft moan. Her eyes widen at the feather soft caress of his mouth. She moved closer and met his lips. He groaned. He grabbed her head and pressed his lips hungrily onto hers. She closed her eyes and let herself give in to him. She put her arms around his neck bringing him closer towards her. Klaus brought her closer putting his arms around her waist. Caroline wrapped her legs around him feeling the warmth of his skin all over her. She moaned. He opened his mouth and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She sighed and complied. Her tongue danced with his. She felt her body starting to become weak. Her heart was pounding faster. Her chest heaving uncontrollable breaths with every moment that passed.

Klaus pulled her closer. He wanted to wear her as a second skin. He caressed her back and inhaled her. She smelled of vanilla and sunshine. He was starting to lose control as his mouth fought for dominance. She was intoxicating, Her lips…her mouth…her kiss…were making the big bad feel weak in the knees.

Caroline moaned. She put her fingers through his hair. It was so soft. She entangled her fingers in his hands as she deepen her kiss.

"Caroline…"

Caroline opened her eyes and heard her front door open. She pulled away from Klaus and gasped. "Tyler…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews and comments…enjoy!

Chapter 2

Caroline opened her eyes and heard her front door open. She pulled away from Klaus and gasped. "Tyler…" 

Caroline got up and walked towards Tyler. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably. Her palms started to sweat. She looked at the hurt look on his face. "What the hell Caroline..?" Tyler frowned looking from Caroline to Klaus.

"Tyler…I…" Caroline went to reach for his hand. He shrugged it off. "Tyler…please…" Caroline 's voice started to crack. She cleared her throat. She tried to speak but couldn't.

"Please what Caroline…" Tyler frowned his face harden with contempt. What was going on? Caroline…with Klaus…she said she didn't like him…she said she didn't like him. What the hell was going on?

"Just let me explain…" Caroline said trying to get through to him. Her eyes started to swell with tears. She bit her lips trying to stop them from flowing. Her chest tightened. She was starting to feel light headed. She struggled to keep herself on her feet. Her mouth trembled. What could she say to him? What had she done?

Tyler looked at her and then at Klaus. He saw the look of utter satisfaction on Klaus' face. Fury filled his body as he flashed towards the original hybrid. He reached for Klaus and lunged forward tackling him on the ground. Tyler growled his hybrid fangs fully exposed. His eyes golden filled with rage. He grabbed Klaus neck trying to crush his windpipe. Klaus saw the look on the young hybrids face and was ready for the attack. He held Tyler's hands before he could reach his neck. Klaus' eyes turned golden relishing in the chance to end him finally. He smirked. Caroline was his now.

Klaus pushed him forward and flung him across the room.

"Tyler…!" Caroline yelled. She covered her mouth. She gasped. What had she done? Klaus…was going to kill Tyler…what had she done? "Klaus stop…!"

Tyler hit the wall with a loud thump. The wall unit he hit flung all over sending the 45 inch plasma crashing to the ground. Tyler jumped and flashed towards Klaus, pieces of glass and metal raining all over them.

"Okay…mate you had your fun…" Klaus held his arms forward and held the raging hybrid. Klaus twisted his arms and held Tyler back in a chokehold. Tyler struggled to break free. Klaus tighten his grip. The hybrid was fighting him…the original hybrid. He grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Tyler…" Caroline said walking closer towards the chaos. Tears started to fall from her face. She panicked. What was happening? Klaus was going to kill Tyler she had to do something…She couldn't let this happen. "Klaus please don't hurt him…please…"

Klaus held Tyler tighter. His arms slowly crushing his neck. He heard the bones start to crack one by one. Tyler tried to break free. He swung his body back and forth. Tyler took a chance and swung his arm elbowing Klaus in the gut. Klaus groaned and released Tyler. Tyler stumbled and fell on the ground. Tyler got up and looked around. He had to search for something to stake Klaus. He flashes towards the kitchen.

He had to find something…what…stove…fridge…chairs…table…Tyler smiles. He breaks the leg off of the kitchen table. He looks at the end and sees the ends are nice and jagged. He flashes towards Klaus tackling him to the ground. Tyler smirks as he brings the man shift stake towards his heart. Klaus grabs the stake and rolls Tyler off of him. Klaus grabs the stake and starts to lunge it into Tyler.

"Tyler… " Caroline screams. She sees Klaus on top of Tyler. The stake was dangerously close to his heart. Tyler…Klaus was going to kill Tyler…

Tyler holds the stake with both hands trying to take it away from Klaus. Klaus smiles the stake was inching closer and closer to Tyler's chest cavity. Tyler growls. He is losing his grip. The stake is inches away from his chest. Klaus brings the stake closer towards him. He hears Tyler's heart start to pound faster and faster. Tyler clenches his jaw. He groans.

"Klaus…please…don't hurt him…" Caroline yells. She tries to pull Klaus off of Tyler.

Klaus turns his head towards Caroline. He sees the distress in her face. His eyes change from amber to sky blue. Klaus frowns. He sees the pain in her eyes and pulls away. He gets up and throws the stake across the room. Damn it…he was so close to ending him. What was going on with him? Why…why did she have to give him that look…was she still in love with him…did she still want him…love him…prefer him? Damn it Caroline…damn it…

Tyler drops his head back on the floor. He stops to catch his breath. He gets up and looks at Caroline and Klaus. He stands still for a moment. His heart was pounding faster and faster. Tyler looks at Caroline crying pleading holding on to his arm. He looks at Klaus as he throws the stake across the floor. Klaus was kissing Caroline….Klaus was kissing his girl…Klaus took away his girl…his free will…his life…his freedom… he killed his mom…his fellow hybrids…he chased him out of town…and now Caroline. …Caroline…was this his plan…he wanted me out of the way…he planned this…he was such a fool…Klaus planned this all along…what the hell…Klaus…Klaus…he took everything away…he took everything away…No…no…he would not let this happen…no…no more.

"Klaus…" Caroline yells as she sees Tyler flash towards him. Klaus turns around and saw the hybrid starting to change. He was shifting. Klaus reached up to stop him. Tyler jumped towards him. The veins under his eyes darken.

Klaus reached forward. He reached towards him. He crushed his chest and reached for his heart. Tyler looked down his eyes opened wide.

"Tyler…" Caroline screamed. She stood there frozen. No…no…Tyler…no…

Klaus started to squeeze his heart slowly. Tyler groaned. Klaus closed his grip around Tyler's vital organ. The last breath he took was upon him. "Care…" Tyler looked at Caroline one last time.

Klaus closed his eyes for a second exhilaration filled him. He grinned. He was dead…Tyler was dead…

Caroline blinked away the waterfall of tears falling down her face. She saw Klaus pull his hand out of Tyler's chest. Blood poured out of Tyler's lifeless body. Caroline ran towards Tyler. Klaus stepped back.

Caroline cradled Tyler's body over hers. She felt the warmth of his blood all over her. "Tyler…Tyler…." Caroline rocked his body crying uncontrollably. "Tyler…Tyler…" She kissed his forehead. She held his head shaking him. "Tyler…please…you can't be dead….please…please…" Caroline brought him closer to her. She closed her eyes wailing in pain. "Tyler…Tyler…."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and comments…enjoy!

Chapter 3

Caroline cradled Tyler's body over hers. She felt the warmth of his blood all over her. "Tyler…Tyler…." Caroline rocked his body crying uncontrollably. "Tyler…Tyler…" She kissed his forehead. She held his head shaking him. "Tyler…please…you can't be dead...please…please…" Caroline brought him closer to her. She closed her eyes wailing in pain. "Tyler…Tyler..." 

Klaus closed his eyes…what had he done…he killed Tyler…what will she think of me..?

He walked towards her. "Love…"

Caroline opened her eyes. She felt Tyler's body start to stiffen. The sweet guy she knew was gone. Tyler was gone…and Klaus killed him. "Why…why did you have to do that?" Caroline said pleading for an answer that could satisfy why her heart was breaking so.

"Caroline…I…had to…"

Caroline looked at the smug look on his face. She placed Tyler down gently on the floor. She walked towards him slowly.

"Love…I warned him…he didn't listen…"

Caroline stood in front of him for a second. She raised her hand and slapped the original.

"Caroline…." He kept his temper in check for the moment.

Caroline slapped him again. Klaus was silent he grabbed her right hand. She raised her left hand and slapped him again. "How could you…"

"Caroline…" He grabbed her left hand.

"How could you…how could you…" She said. She started to sob…tears falling out of her eyes.

"Caroline I warned him…"

"How could you…" Caroline felt her knees buckle over finally her knees gave out. Klaus felt her start to fall and caught her before she fell. "How could you…" Caroline's sobbing grew louder and louder.

Klaus lifted her up and flashed her on the couch. She sat down hugging her knees towards her chest…she started to rock back and forth. "Tyler's dead…he's dead…"

Klaus stood up and started to pace. What was he going to do with her? She was broken. He broke his love…Caroline's light had dimmed. He had to do something…fix it somehow…but how? He looked at the dead body on the floor. He walked over and lifted Tyler over his shoulder. If she didn't see it maybe…she …wouldn't…feel so much pain…

Caroline looked at Klaus carrying away Tyler. He lifted him up over his shoulder as if her were a sack of day old potatoes. Tyler's arms hung limp. Blood started dripping from his body….drip…drip…drip…Caroline felt her heart tighten with every drop of Tyler's blood that fell on the floor. Caroline tried to close her eyes but her heart…the love that was left for Tyler forbade it.

"Klaus wait…please don't take him away…he needs a proper burial…he was loved he needs to rest in peace…please…" Caroline pleaded.

"Of course, love…whatever you need…" Klaus answered softly. He was amazed at her strength…could she be strong enough to forgive him one day…

Caroline walked over to Tyler's body she caressed his head and kissed him goodbye. "Klaus…I don't know if I could ever forgive you for what you didn't do…"

"What didn't I do, love?" Klaus frowned looking at his beloved.

"Show mercy…" She said softly.

"Caroline…"

"No…please…Tyler has no more family thanks to you but because you killed him you will pay for all the funeral arrangements…no arguments. You will track down at least one member of his family to attend the funeral, wake, and the repass. You will have to be on beck and call until everything is arranged…and most important I want no more bloodshed until he is buried…" Caroline said listlessly.

"Of course, love…" Klaus said reluctantly.

"Now go get Dr. Fell and ask her to come and inspect the body so we can call the Mystic Falls Funeral Home…"

"Okay…" Klaus said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Klaus…no compelling…."

Klaus nodded and flashed to the hospital to find Dr. Fell.

True to his word, Klaus made all the arrangements without a hitch. From beginning to end Caroline made sure every detail was executed to perfection. She was even a little bit proud of herself. She had to make sure every detail was perfect…Tyler deserved it…even though she knew deep down inside she was the one that killed him…it was her fault…her mistake…she let herself feel something for Klaus…and now Tyler was dead. She wouldn't do that again at least she would try…

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress. Her eyes were vacant. She had spent so much time worrying about the details of Tyler's funeral she had forgotten to cry. She looked at her reflection. She was all alone…Tyler was gone…her boyfriend…her first love…her friend was gone…

She replayed that day in her mind over and over…it was over so fast…his death was over so fast…the memories she had were starting to fade…she slammed her fist on the mirror. Glass splattered all over her room. She started to laugh…he was gone…he was gone…her laughter turned to loud sobs…he was gone…and she couldn't prevent it …she couldn't protect him…her love…her friend was gone…

"Caroline…sweetheart…"

Caroline turned around and saw the concerned face of her Mom. "Mom…"

"Sweetie, your friends are here…"

"Ok…" Caroline said robotically. She walked down the stairs to see the faces of Elena, Damon and Stefan.

Elena was the first to speak. "Care…we have to tell you something…"

Caroline remained silent.

"It's Bonnie…"

"Bonnie?"

"She died trying to put the veil up…" Elena said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Before she could put the veil up she did a spell to bring back Jeremy …she did but it was too much for her so she…she…" Stefan said softly. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Bonnie died…so Jeremy could live…" Caroline asked.

Elena looked down. She nodded wiping away her tears.

Caroline closed her eyes. She fell on her knees crying. "No…no…" Stefan ran towards her. He knelt down and hugged her.

Elena started to sob and Damon hugged her tight. Elena looked at her friend…she wanted to give her some consolation. She had to. She walked over to Caroline and knelt down. "At least we still have Jeremy…"

Caroline closed her eyes. At least we still have Jeremy…Caroline had just lost Tyler and now Bonnie and her consolation was that Elena still has Jeremy…Elena still had Jeremy…what…the…fuck…

Caroline looked up and slapped her friend in the face.

Elena was stunned. "What the hell Caroline…?"

"What the fuck…Elena…Tyler just died…Bonnie too …and all you can say is Jeremy is alive…"

Elena got up and snarled at Caroline. "It's not my fault…I didn't kill him…That was Klaus…you saw it…"

"What the fuck, Blondie…" Damon said holding Elena. "What was Klaus doing in your house anyway…?"

"What…" Caroline yelled.

"Oh…I see what happened…Wolf boy caught you two and then Hybrid Ken killed him…didn't he….didn't he…that's why he paid for everything…or was it he was paying for services rendered…that's it…isn't it…" Damon said hissing at the blond vampire.

Caroline's eyes started to darken. Her veins under her eyes darken. She flashed towards Damon holding him by his neck against the doorframe. "Take that back…take that back…" Caroline bellowed.

Damon grabbed Caroline's wrist trying to pry her hands away from his neck.

"Caroline let him go…" Elena yelled.

Stefan flashed in front of Caroline. "Caroline…let him go…"

"Take that back…" Caroline shrieked.

Damon laughed. "No…you killed him…"

"Take that back…" Caroline said squeezing Damon's neck a little tighter.

Caroline turned her head after she heard guns being fired.

"Caroline…sweetheart let him go…" Liz said reloading her shotgun.

Caroline looked at her mom for a second. She put Damon down and ran towards her mom. Liz hugged her daughter. "I think you guys should go…" Liz said looking sternly at the group of shocked vampires. Liz held her daughter tight. She put her gun down and caressed her daughter's curly locks. She held her daughter until her sobbing stopped.

Caroline woke up from a restless sleep. She couldn't sleep since Tyler died Caroline knew she wasn't the one that pulled his heart out but she knew she was the one that broke his heart. What was she going to do? Was Damon right? Did she kill him...was it her fault? No...it couldn't be...or was it? Tyler...why? Why did you have to be there...why did I kiss him...why did you always have to prove your the alpha male? Why...why...was this happening...? Why?

Caroline got dressed quickly and flashed out of the house. Her mind was muddled with so much pain...misery...death...she ran further and further...trying desperately to escape the pain she felt...she stopped running when she found herself deep in the forest. Where was she? She looked all around...shit...no why here? She was in front of the Lockwood cellar.

Caroline closed her eyes. She held her head...it was throbbing with a mixture of emotions...pain...betrayal...love...hate...lust... confusion...anguish...torment...

distress...pain...so much pain...stop...how can I make all of this pain stop...

Caroline could not control all the pain she felt she screamed, "Stop...turn it off...turn it off..."

Caroline slowly felt the pain cease...the pain was gone...I feel...I feel...emptiness...

She lowered her hands from her head. She smiled. I was free. I was free. I can do whatever I want. She ran home. She quickly got dressed. She

made sure she looked flawless in a skintight black mini dress that fit her like a glove. She was mourning after all. She laughed. She grabbed her silver Louie Vuittons' and left the house. She drove over to the only place that was open in this god forsaken town...the grill. She needed a drink and fast!

Caroline walked into the grill to find a group of couples seating in booths and a few regulars in the bar. She grabbed an empty seat at the bar. She waved for the bartender.

"Hey sugar...can I get long island ice tea..." She gave him her sweetest smile. She leaned in showing just enough cleavage to seal the deal.

The bartender blushed. "Well...I really should see your id..." He said trying to look in her eyes.

" Are you sure sweetie..?"

"Well…ok this time..."

"Thank you..."

Caroline rolled her eyes as soon as he walked away. She scanned the room. There was no one interesting in the bar. What a shame. The bartender came back and placed the drink on the table along with his phone number. She smirked. She grabbed the straw and started twirling it around. She bit her bottom lip. She giggled...he did look tasty. She finished her drink and ordered another. At this rate one more and she would be able to fly. She laughed to herself...maybe.

"Hello, love."

Caroline smirked of course. "Niklaus Mikaelson... "

"Looking lovely as always, love..." Klaus smiled grabbing an empty stool. He sat down and gently brushed her leg.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

Klaus held his tongue trying to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. " I wanted to see how you were holding up?"

" Well I'm glad you asked..." She leaned in pointing her finger at his nose smiling. "I have had a few long island ice teas sooo...maybe not soo good... " She giggled.

"Maybe I should take you home, love?"

"No...I'm not going anywhere with you..." Caroline waved for the bartender.

The bartender scurried over. "Yes sweetheart need another? "

Caroline smiled. She leaned forward giving the bartender an eyeful. "Maybe..." Caroline said purring.

Klaus clenched his teeth. He grabbed his drink and finished it in one gulp. He tore his eyes away from the sickening display. He summoned every strand of patience not to rip the bartenders spleen out.

Caroline threw her head back as she laughed at the bartender's feeble attempts in flirting. She knew the only thing she wanted to do was drink him dry. The bartender walked away before telling her he got off his shift in a few minutes. He walked away and she smiled widely. She took her compact out and retouched her face. " Hold my seat...sugar..." Caroline winked at Klaus and put her compact away. Caroline got up from the stool and slipped on the way down. She felt a pair of strong hands helping her up.

"Easy...love..."

Caroline giggled. She straighten herself up and walked out of the grill.

Caroline saw the young bartender leaning in the side of the grill. He had his hands in his pockets. He smiled. He looked so delicious...so sweet. Caroline licked her lips. She walked towards him slowly. She smiled pushing her chest out distracting him from her attack. She grabbed his blue polo shirt and kissed him. He responded instantly. She kissed his cheek...his neck. He moaned. She licked the side of his neck. Her hands caressed the side of his face. She pulled him towards her. Her eyes started to dilate, "Don't speak..." He nodded. Caroline sank her fangs into his neck. She drank him in. He struggled to break free. "Aah...don't move..." He stood still. She groaned. "You taste so good..." With every second that passed her hunger increased. She sank her fangs deeper into him. She groaned. She felt his pulse start to diminish.

"Can I have a taste, love?"

Caroline lifted her head blood dripping from her mouth. "Sharing is caring..."

Klaus flashed to the compelled bartender. Caroline grabbed a handful of the bartender's hair. She pulled his head back. She smiled at Klaus' golden eyes. He flashed closer and sank his fangs into the bartender. She watched as he quenched his thirst. Caroline closed her eyes and listened to the bartender's heart slowly pounding. She swayed to its beat until it finally stopped.

Klaus lifted his head relishing in its sweet nectar. Blood dripped slowly from his mouth. Caroline let go of the bartender. She lifted her hand and wiped her index finger on Klaus' chin. He opened his eyes grinning. She put her finger in her mouth. She sucked it fully until there was no trace of blood. She pulled her finger out of her mouth slowly lowering her head. She opened her eyes looking at the different shades of cyan in the hybrids eyes.

Klaus pulled her close. He leaned in and crushed her lips with his. She moaned. He plunged his tongue in her mouth caressing her. Their tongues danced fighting for dominance. He put his fingers through her hair pulling it slightly. He hissed. She was so radiant even when she was covered with blood. He lifted her face exposing her neck. He kissed every inch. He licked the areas covered in blood. She leaned in closer giving him easier access.

Caroline traced her hands on his chest. She felt his body tremble under her touch. She lifted her hands under his shirt feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Caroline..."

Klaus lifted Caroline up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled his face towards her. She smiled. His eyes swelled with lust. She bit her lip. He gave her bottom a squeeze. She moaned. "Klaus…do you want me…"

Klaus smirked. "Of course I want you love…" She brought her lips slowly to his. She brushed them…caressing them…teasing him. He growled. His impatience showing. Her fingers massaging his head. Her fingers entangled his locks. He closed his eyes. She grabbed a fistful of hair pulling his head back. He hissed. "How much do you want me Klaus…?" Her eyes saturated with yearning.

"With everything I have…" He whispered. She sank her fangs into his neck. He flinched. She drank him in. With every drop she drank his life force revitalized and empowered her. He felt himself hardening under her. He opened his eyes needing to kiss…lick…and bite every part of her. He kissed her shoulder grazing her with the tip of his fangs. She pulled out of him. His eyes were mesmerized. A tiny drop of blood escaped her mouth. It fell slowly down the corner of her mouth…slowly until it reached the end of her chin. His eyes followed it faithfully. His control ceased when it made its way to the top of her breast. She smiled. "Have at it…" She said mocking his delightful accent. He obeyed. He used the tip of his tongue to lick it clean away. Caroline knew she was playing a dangerous game but at this moment she didn't give a damn. She surrendered to his darkness. He kissed…licked…and teased her mercilessly. She was tired of his games she needed to be satisfied. She moved her hips up and down slowly making him cry out. "Caroline…" She freed one of her hands from his velvet scalp. She followed her fingers down caressing his chest until she reached her prize. "Your hair so soft...even there…" Caroline smiled. Klaus laughed his eyes shining bright with need. Caroline started to slowly stroke him…slowly at first until she developed a steady rhythm. He clenched his teeth. He wanted to feel her inside of her…consume her completely. "Love…you will be the death of me…"

Caroline laughed. She leaned in and kissed the smirk forming on his face. She lifted her head suddenly…someone was coming.

She covered his mouth with her hand. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's coming..." She whispered in his ear. She smiled. A pair of footsteps were coming closer. She heard a giggle…a woman then a man making her sigh.

Klaus rolled his eyes. She took her hand away from his mouth. She unhooked her legs. She slid slowly down his body. He clenched his teeth feeling the loss of his Caroline on him.

She fixed her dress pulling it down. "Sorry lover..." She gave him a quick smile before she flashed away into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your great reviews…whatcha think?

Chapter 4

Klaus stared at the blank canvas. He was haunted with the Caroline that he saw last night. She was different. She was bold…driven by instincts…dark…she was magnificent.

"Brother…" Klaus said looking at a very well dressed original. He was trying not to smirk.

"Someone is in a good mood…"

"Yes…but from the face you bring I think my day is going to get darker. "

Elijah sat on the nearest chair. He unbuttoned his jacket and wiped away some lint on his sleeve. "It looks like I found Katherina…"

"Really…where is she?"

"She's in town. I have her in a little motel outside of town. "

"Where is she?" Klaus walked over to Elijah.

"I will give you the address under one condition…"

"Condition…condition…you gave me your word you would find her for me and now you have the nerve to demand conditions…" Klaus bellowed.

"Niklaus…I gave you my word I would find her…I have…I never said a thing about handing her over to her death…" Elijah waited for Klaus to finish his rant.

"Elijah I will find her and then I will kill you in your sleep…" His eyes darkening with anger.

"Niklaus…"

"Elijah…if you betray me I will make it my mission in life to hunt you done and wear your innards for sport…"

"How delightful Niklaus…you are a prince among men. " He said sarcastically.

"You are warned…"

"Dully noted…"

"Now speak…"

"She is in the Holiday Inn in Luray off of Route 11. "

"What are your conditions…"

"That you hear her out…she wants to earn her freedom…"

"Earn her freedom…" Klaus started to laugh. "And why should I?"

"Because she has the cure."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night. "

The next day Caroline felt refreshed a new day had begun and ended…it was time to play. She was ready. She felt an energy come over her. She felt invincible. She was walking out of the door when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Caroline…"

"Stefan?"

"Care we need to talk…"

"What do you want Stef I was walking out the door…"

"Care are you alright?"

"Sure…what do you need Stef?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We still need the sword, Care I knew you have no reason to help us but…"

"Stef…I can't right now?"

"Care…"

"I'll text you …later…" Caroline slammed the phone closed.

Great…she took a quick look at herself in the mirror…jeans and a fitted tee….no…we can do better. Caroline flashed towards her bedroom. She opened her closet. She pulled put a long black tight skirt with a slit on the side. She smiled. She paired it with a leather corset vest top. She straighten her hair making it razor straight. She darken her eyes. The result…badass dark vixen. "Know I'm ready. "

Caroline got into her car and started to drive. She drove until she pulled over to the mansion. What was she going to say? The last time they meet…she…she'll think of something. She was creative when she needed to be. She gave herself a quick look in the rear view mirror before she was satisfied. She locked the door and walked towards the mansion. Should she knock…she smiled…nope!

Caroline turned the knob…of course it was open…who would dare want the blow the house down of the big bad wolf?

"Klaus…" Caroline spun around slowly. She had to admit he definitely had style. She touched the wood finish on the wrap round staircase. She smiled.

"Beautiful…"

Caroline turned around slowly. "Klaus…"

Klaus flashed towards her. He reached towards her. She raised an eyebrow, he recoiled his hand a moment later. He waited for her to begin speaking, he didn't dare speak.

Caroline smirked his face softened and harden in one foul swoop. She eyed him. He looked amazing especially when he wasn't trying. Her eyes roamed his body from head to toe. He wore a pair of fitted shone wash jeans with his signature dark gray Henley.

She bit her lip. Klaus eyes darken slightly turning them a deep gray.

"What can I do for you, love?"

Caroline smiled. She walked towards the coach. She sat down on the nearest couch crossing her legs exposing her alabaster skin. Klaus followed the path of where the skirt barely covered her.

He clenched his teeth. He felt his resolve failing him. He needed to remain in control not allowing the beast within him to take over. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well…you can start by giving me a drink?" She said smiling.

Klaus nodded and flashed towards the bar. He flashed in front of her. He handed her a glass. Her senses were peaked. She felt her eyes darken. Blood. She smiled. She counted to ten and felt the veins under her eyes lighten. She took a sip and moaned slightly.

"Not that it isn't a pleasure having you in my house but…what are you doing here…I assume its not to finish what we started…" Klaus said smirking.

Caroline smiled. "Truth be told…no…" She got up and walked towards the fireplace. She looked at the fire flickering in the fireplace. It was a combination of orange, yellows, and red hues…a bit of blue as well. He walked behind her. She felt his chest behind her. She closed her eyes. She smiled. His warmth sent a current of electric waves all over. She opened her eyes she was here for a reason…a distraction.

Klaus inhaled her in…she smelled of the mornings and sun shines. She turned around looking into his eyes. He was looking at her intensely. It was as if he were looking deep into her soul. She smiled…if only he saw there was a hole in her soul. He leaned in and whispered in her ear softly. "Caroline…" He brought his lips close to her neck and stopped inches away letting his breath caress her skin. She smiled. This was going to be easier then she thought. She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the side of his neck. Her lips barely touched his neck but he felt her touch even down to his toes. "I wanted to see you…" She said softly.

He smirked. "Really…?" His eyes became stone cold. He grabbed Caroline's arm squeezing it a bit. "What are you up to Caroline…is this another game you and your friends are plotting…"

Caroline struggled against his grip. "Klaus…you kill Tyler in cold blood and you have the nerve to distrust my intentions…" Caroline try to keep calm.

He released her grip. "I'm sorry love…forgive me…" He lowered his face a bit.

"Listen…I came here for a little distraction…to tell you the truth…I was hoping you'd distract me from all of the condolences and pity casseroles…" She said rolling her eyes. "But…if you distrust me so…then I'll take my leave…" She said shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus flashed in front of her. "Caroline…I don't distrust you…I'm just going away tonight….that's all…"

Caroline lowered her eyes. "I see…well…its not like you owe me or anything…" She said pouting. She looked up at him looking at his mouth curl into a smile.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He knew he was getting manipulated but somehow he couldn't resist. "Let me make a call…" He dialed Elijah.

"Elijah…"

"Niklaus…are you ready to go…"

"Change of plans…"

"Oh…I thought you were eager to settle the issue with Katerina…"

"I do…but something came up…" Klaus looked over at Caroline who was bent over getting something from the backseat of her car. Klaus clenched his fists. His eyes glued on the scene…he tried to look away but couldn't. His eyes were hypnotized.

"Niklaus…are you there…"

Klaus heard Caroline snicker. "Elijah…go on ahead let me know what you find…"Klaus hung up before Elijah could respond.

Caroline shook her head. She knew she was teasing him on purpose but she couldn't help it. It felt so good. She got up and closed the door. She looked in Klaus' direction and saw him smirking. He put his hands in his pockets. His glance was nothing subtle. "Is that the look the wolf gave to little red riding hood before he tried to eat her…?"

Klaus laughed." Are you offering?" He said looking at her from head to toe.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Down boy…you promised me a little distraction… lets go before I have to muzzle you…" She turned on her heel and walking toward the car. She opened the car and got in. Klaus started the car and drove away. They rode in silence for a few minutes. Caroline heard her phone buzz and looked at the caller id. She rolled her eyes. Stefan. She ended the call. She'll call him later.

"Problems, love?" Klaus looked in the corner of his eyes.

"No…" She put her phone away. "So where are we going?"

"What do you feel like doing love?"

"Everything and anything…you…" She said turning around facing the hybrid. "Too bad…there aren't any…never mind…"

"What is it, love?"

"No you'll laugh…"

"Caroline…"

"Ok…I was thinking it would be cool to go to a vamp bar…"

"A what?"

"You know a bar where vampires could go …"

"Your serious…?" Klaus said looking at the baby vampire.

"Yeh…never mind...its just I've been a vampire for a little over a year and the only vampires I know are Stefan, Damon, Elena, and you and your family…"

"So you want to see where the other half lives…"

"Yes...is that like a myth or something?"

"No there are a few vamp bars…but you have to be a real vampire no bunnies…are you up for it?"

"Do I have to hurt anyone…?"

"No…the humans that go to this bar give themselves willingly no compulsion…"

"Really…is it safe?"

"With me it is…"

"You sure?"

Klaus reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked at his hands and smiled. She didn't know why but she kinda felt a little safe.

They arrived after driving an hour or so.

Caroline looked around and saw a little dingy bar. It was in the middle of no more. There were a few people…no vampires outside. The sign said Sal's place. The front had a wooden porch. There were lights wrapped around the wooden pillars twinkling repeatedly. She got out of the car and looked around. "Are we here?"

Klaus smirked. He flashed in front of her. He leaned in towards her ear. "You'll be fine…Caroline…you're a vampire just act like one…" Caroline bit her bottom lip.

Klaus offered his arm to Caroline. She smiled and slipped her arm through his.

Caroline walked through the door and felt as if all the eyes were on them. The bouncer looked at Klaus and nodded. He opened the door for them. She looked back and saw a few of the vampires huddled up. She used her vampire hearing to decipher what they were saying. They were speaking another language. She leaned in and whispered to Klaus, "What are they saying…?" Klaus smirked. "Here comes the old one…" Caroline snickered, they have no idea. Klaus walked through the hall like he owned the place. Caroline shook her head. They walked until they reached a large bar. The bar was fully stocked. It looked like it was at least 10 feet wide. There was every single type of liquor at least that's what she thought. The bartender was young. He was dark skinned…maybe 20 years old tops. He had dark curly hair and the darkest green eyes she's seen in a while. Klaus stood in front of the bar and within minutes the bartender was in front of them. "What would you like boss?"

"Jimmy two regulars sent my private room…in a bit for now two glasses of bourbon…" The bartender nodded and went to the back of the bar.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Regulars?"

Klaus smiled. "Don't worry…" He placed his hand in the middle of her back.

She smiled she felt the tiniest bit safer.

The music was blasting. The floors vibrated with the rhythm of the bass. There were couples dancing, feeling, and grinding on the dance floor. There were tables all around the dance floor filled with couples. Her senses were on overdrive. The only light in the bar was a black light. Fangs illuminated the place. Caroline looked everywhere she smelled blood. She scanned the room and saw a girl on stage she looked like a goo goo dancer. She wore a tiny fringed two piece white bathing suit. She was cutting herself…in the leg…arms…and thighs…Caroline felt her veins under her eyes darken. Her body was starting to tremble. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Here you go, love…" Klaus handed her the glass of bourbon. "Are you ok, love?"

Caroline closed her eyes. "Yeh…" Her veins slowly disappearing. She finished her drink and placed it on the bar. The bartender came right away and took the empty glass. "Klaus is she entertainment or is she…"

"Food…? She 's both…after her set she picks the vampire she wants to blood share with her…."

"She's .a vampire too?"

"No…"

Caroline nodded. She was mesmerized the dancer swayed her hips and wiped the blood all over her blood. After her set was over she walked into the dance floor. She walked in front of a couple and pulled them into a private room.

The music started playing again. Caroline saw the crowd swaying and dancing to the rhythm. "Klaus shall we dance?" She said

Klaus smirked. "I'll watch…go ahead…"

Caroline went to the dance floor. She moved her hips and let the rhythm take her. She closed her eyes and lifted her hair with her hands. She knew he was watching her…she turned around and started to swivel her hips making her butt shake slowly then quickly. She opened her eyes to find a pair of hands behind her. A pair of brown eyes was looking back at her. He had fair skin with a medium built. His curly brown hair shook with the sway of his hips. He pulled her closer. She gasped. She let him lead. He turned her around pulling her towards his chest. She looked towards the bar Klaus was talking to someone. She felt her fists clenching on the sides of her. She unclenched her fists and tried to shrug it off. She kept dancing ignoring the scene in front of her.

Klaus smirked finishing his drink. He kept an eye on Caroline making sure she was okay. She was dancing. He started to clench his teeth when he saw another vamp with her. He was about to walk over there when a tall red head walked in front of him. She was slim well built and oozing sex.

"Buy me a drink, sweetheart…" She said licking her lips.

Klaus looked at her up and down. She had a painfully small dress that left nothing to the imagination. "Of course, sweetheart…what would you like?"

"How about you with a side of jack…." Her fangs elongated. Her veins darkening.

Klaus laughed. His eyes turning a deep amber. He growled. "Me first…"

Her eyes opened wide. "You're a …you're a …"

"The original hybrid…yes…" He grabbed her hand and brought her wrist towards him. She started to shake. Her lips started to tremble. "I…I…" Klaus smirked. He heard her heart start to pound faster and faster. He grazed her wrists with the top of his fangs. She closed her eyes. He licked her wrists slowly. Her legs started to get weak. He pierced her wrists and drank greedily. She put her arm on his shoulder holding herself up. She was starting to get weak. "I…I…"

Klaus heard her heart slowing down and released her. Her eyes were closing. He held her by her waist. He signaled the bartender. "A shot of jack…" He returned with the glass. Klaus pierced his wrist and let his blood fall into the glass. He gave it to the red head. She drank it down slowly. Klaus heard her heart starting to beat a bit faster. The red head pulled him into the dance floor. Klaus begrudgingly followed. She put her arms over his neck. She pressed her body onto his grinding him repeatedly. He scanned the room his eyes found her. She was dancing with someone. He growled. He had his hands all over her. His anger started to surface.

Caroline saw him…he was feeding off this red headed slut…and then he dancing with her…after he refused to dance with her. Whatever…he can dance with that red headed demon if he wanted to. Two can play that game. She smiled. She threw her head back and wrapped her arms around her partner's neck. His eyes darken. His fangs tracing Caroline's neck. She held her breath. She closed her eyes.

"She's mine…mate…"

Caroline opened her eyes and saw Klaus in front of them. His eyes golden. He growled. Caroline felt her partner release her in an instant. He flashed away.

"I thought you didn't want to dance…"

"I changed my mind…" Klaus pulled her onto him. He leaned in to her ear. "Your playing a dangerous game love…"

She smiled. She put her arms around his waist. "Since when am I yours?"

"Since the night in the grill…your blood is mine…I will not share you with anyone else…" His hands held her tight caressing her back.

"I belong to no one…"

Klaus' hands lingered lower grabbing her bottom giving them a rough squeeze. She gasped. "We'll see about that?" He kissed her neck sending a tidal wave of passion all over her. She let out a soft moan. She wrapped a leg around him. His eyes followed her skin. "Easy love my control is starting to fail…"

Caroline smirked. "Really…and if it does…"

Klaus looked into her eyes. " Caroline…." His resolve diminishing.

Caroline laughed. His eyes were turning from blue to gray. She leaned in and licked the bottom of his lip with the tip of her tongue. She tasted the last bit of blood on his mouth. "She tastes delicious Klaus…"

Klaus crushed his mouth on hers. She gasped. She nipped his bottom lip. She sucked his lip drinking in his blood. He hissed. He plunged his tongue into her mouth tasting the sweetness of her lips mixed with his blood. His hands grabbed her bringing her closer…her breasts crushing his chest. His felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Caroline…"

Caroline smiled she leaned in and rubbed her lips up and down his neck slowly. He dug his claws into her back. She gasped. She felt her blood start to drip down. She scratched his neck softly with her teeth. She ran her fingers through his hair. She gave then a light tug. His eyes penetrating her. She bit her lip. She ground her hips into him. She felt him hardening under her. She moved her hips slowly up and down making him release a groan. She smirked. She moved her fingers out of his hair. She brought them all over his face. She traced his eyes…his cheeks…his lips…his chin…even that sexy stubble with her fingers. She closed her eyes trying to burn his features into her mind. She rubbed her leg up and down his thigh. He grabbed her thigh squeezing it softly. His fingers caressed her thighs moving closer to her center. She groaned. Her fingers traced his neck…his collarbone…and chest feather soft. Her fingers reached the bottom of his shirt. Her fingers lingered there. She reached his belt and paused. His breathing started to become uncontrollable. Her fingers inching closer into his jeans.

He grabbed her hands and flashed them up the stairs. Her heart was pounding faster and faster. They reached a private room. There was a chaise and a table filled with glasses and a few different bottles of liquor. There was a bucket of ice on the table with a bottle of champagne. Klaus locked the door behind him. Caroline took a step back and looked at the table. She ran her fingers all along the table. She stopped when she felt a pair of hands around her waist pulling her close. She let her head fall back. "Caroline…what are you doing to me…"

Caroline smiled. She rubbed him with her bottom slowly up and down. He groaned in her ear. She turned around slowly looking at the eyes filled with hunger. "I'm making you lose control…that's what…"

He veins darkening under his eyes. His heart starting to pound faster and faster. His breathing became more and more unconstrained. She smirked. She pushed him onto the wall. She raised his shirt painfully slow over his head. Every inch of skin that surface she kissed…licked…and bit.

Klaus growled. The touch of her lips on his chest ignited a fire that was burning inside of him. She threw his shirt across the room. He closed his eyes allowing his senses to take over. She grabbed his belt and slowly unbuckled it. She freed him from his pants taking her time. He opened his eyes. His fangs starting to pierce through his gums. She bent down in front of him. She leaned in and unbuckled his top bottom. She smirked looking at his fangs. She brought her mouth closer and pulled his zipped down slowly with her teeth. His eyes widen he pulled her up. He threw her onto the chaise. He pulled his jeans off along with his boxers in a flash on the floor. She bit her lip taking him in. He ripped her black lacy panties and pulled her skirt up. He kissed her thighs licking them softly. His fangs rubbing them gently. She moaned. He freed her breast from her top…kissing and taunting her nipples until they felt raw with pleasure. She moaned closing her eyes grabbing hold to the cushions of the chaise. She heard a rip but didn't give a fuck. He bit the top of her breast. She hissed. He brought his finger into her wet center circling her soft petals saturating his fingers. "Klaus…."

He moved his fingers faster…her legs buckling over. He held them tight. She felt a ripple inside of her…growing faster…and faster…

"Caroline…"

Caroline squeezed her eyes tight…her body started to shake trembling on his vibrating hands. He increased the motion of his hands until she felt a release. She opened her eyes. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. He smirked. She flipped him over and took him inside of her. She started to rock slowly up and down. She took her top off and threw it on the floor. She took him into her deeper and deeper. He groaned. "Caroline…"

She smiled. She moved her hips faster and faster. He sat up grabbing her breasts kissing them…squeezing them and licking them softly at first. She felt his body start to tremble…she knew he was close…she smiled. She slowed her pace…until he was barely inside of her. He growled. "Caroline…"

She laughed. She slowly moved him deeper inside of her stopping at the tip. She moved slowly in and out. "Caroline…"

"What is the big bad wolf losing control already…" She grinned.

Klaus groaned. He clenched his jaw. He'd show her how much control he had left. He grabbed her flipped her over on her stomach. He pulled her skirt higher. He grabbed her cheek and gave them a squeeze. She purred. He turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were as dark as an ebony night sky. He saw her eyes change and totally lost control. He rammed her hips into him filling him completely. She moaned. He fingers tightening around her. He moved his pace faster and faster. She held on to the top of the chaise for support. "Nikk…klaus…." She muttered.

Klaus eyes turning golden. He leaned his head back. His heart pounding faster and faster with every push and pull. He body started to tremble…his legs weakening with every wave forming inside of him. He felt his claws tearing through. He looked down his body was changing. He shut his eyes trying to remain in control. The beast within him was breaking through. He loosen his grip on her hips. She moaned. She was almost there…she didn't know if she was feeling heaven or hell inside of her…but she didn't want it to stop. She starting to push and grind her hips on hip. He growled. She pushed through…faster ..and faster…He held her hips still. His body convulsing…he pushed her hips slowly…until he felt his release. He pushed his head back and howled.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your support!

Chapter 5

Klaus collapsed on top of Caroline trying to catch his breath. He managed to throw her over his shoulder and threw them on the chaise. His heart was pounding trying to regain composure. She straddled his waist leaning into his chest listening to his erratic breathing. She stayed there listening to the beating of his heart until it regained a slow steady pace.

Klaus closed his eyes. He smiled basking in their sweet musk. Images of them still playing in his head. Caroline was kissing him…touching him…loving him.

Caroline looked at the peaceful look on his face. How could such an evil creature look so peaceful in their sleep. She saw him breath in and out. She quietly lifted herself up from his lap and started to head over to the back. She felt something hold her down.

"Where do you think your going?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to grab my clothes…"

"Why?" He said softly. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on the chaise pinning her in with his body. "I'm not done with you yet…" He leaned in and brushed her neck with his lips licking every inch of her making her purr in appreciation.

"If you keep doing that we'll never leave…" She said softly.

"That's the idea…love…"He said nibbling the bottom of her left ear.

Caroline moaned. She caressed his back with her hands tracing her fingernails all over his back. She looked at the man on top of her…so strong…so powerful…yet there was something different about him. "Are you like this with all the girls you bring here…?"

Klaus pulled her earlobe softly looking into Caroline's blue eyes. "I don't bring anyone here love…I usually leave with someone from here…"

Caroline laughed. She remembered the stares they received when they walked in. Of course he didn't bring anyone here…what would be the fun in that? She dug her fingernails into his back…she smelled the blood that was dripping from the cuts she left. Her veins under her eyes darkening. His blood was so intoxicating…she wanted to taste him again.

He looked up at her. The predator in her was dominating her. He felt himself hardening again. She was magnificent. He needed to have her again. He brought his hands in between her legs and pulled them apart. He saw the lust in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation. He saw a drop of blood fall from her lip. He leaned in and licked the blood slowly off of her lips with the tip of his tongue. He lunged himself inside of her making sigh softly. She looked deep into his eyes defying him to dominate her further. He smirked relishing in the challenge. He thrust into her deeper and deeper. He pulled her legs apart further allowing him complete entrance into her. She moaned pulling him closer to her as her filled her body and soul. He closed his eyes…he was entranced with this woman…the more he pushed into her the more she pulled. She pulled him closer until their bodies melted into one. He felt his body start to tremble…he pushed his head back and felt his body ripple completely with pleasure. He held on looking at the pleasure it was giving his temptress. She moaned, "Yes…yes…yes…" She felt her tighten underneath him. He clenched his teeth as he felt her orgasm fill his. He groaned and closed his eyes. Their bodies moved the rhythm of their pleasure. He held her close until her body stopped shaking. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Ahh…"

He moved over holding his head up with his arms. He turned to look at her she had this glow about her that was enchanting. "You are so beautiful…"

Caroline laughed. "Really…" She sat up and looked into his ocean blue eyes. She placed the back of her hand on the side of his face. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her on him. He could of stayed there forever if he could. She smirked. "I didn't know the mighty original hybrid had such a soft side…."

He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I'm immortal but I'm not made of steel…"

She smiled. She grazed her hand down his chin…around his chest and finally lightly tracing the outline of his crouch. "No…not steel…but close…" She lifted her hand as he released a moan. She leaned in and whispered in his ears. "You are so beautiful when you submit…" She bit her bottom lip.

"Don't get used to it love…" He said throwing her on the chaise. He looked into her blue eyes. She giggled. She reached for his necklaces. She laced her finger around them. She looked at them intensely. "See something you like, love?" He smirked.

"Maybe…" She pouted slightly. He leaned in and kissed away her pout. His lips were so soft. She sighed she could get used to this. Don't get a head of yourself Caroline. "What do these do…?" She said as she gave his necklaces a little tug.

He smirked . "They are enchanted by a witch I knew…a long time ago…" He said kissing her neck.

"Really…what do they do..?" She said as she closed her eyes.

"They protect me from certain types of magic…" Klaus said placing soft bites all over Caroline's neck.

"So if I were to…" Caroline said tugging his necklace. Caroline stopped when he smirked moving her hands over her head.

"Be careful, love…" He said hold her hands in a tight grip. He rubbed his nose under her ear.

She bit her lip. She squeezed her legs tightly around his waist. She smiled when she saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh…your going to pay for that…" He said biting her neck softly making her squeal with laughter.

She flipped them over straddling him possessively. She looked into his lust filled eyes. There was something so calming…so natural about him…he made her forget…"Are you always like this?"

"Like what, love"

"Different…you are I don't know less of an ass with me why?"

"Am I?" Klaus said raising an eyebrow. "Well…you know why…"

"Do I?" Caroline said frowning a bit.

"It's because I fancy you…of course…"

"You fancy me…" Caroline rolled her eyes. "That can't be it…you barely know me…"

"I know you have a kind heart…your full of light…" Klaus said kissing her neck gently.

Caroline closed her eyes. "Really…" She sighed enjoying the sensations that were flowing all over her body. "Is that all…do you know what makes me tick…what drives me…what doesn't…?"

"No…but I'm a quick study…" Klaus said as he nibbled her neck.

"Who says I want you to know…all my deepest darkest secrets…" Caroline said teasing the hybrid.

Klaus looked up at her and frowned slightly. "What secrets do you keep?"

Caroline smirked. "If I told you I'd have to kill you…" She said as she grabbed his face between her hands and smirked darkly at him.

Klaus laughed for a second. "Well…then I guess I will have to tread lightly. "

Caroline looked at the table that displayed an array of tasty treats and bit her lip. "So are you going to offer me some of that champagne or am I here only to serve your every dirty…nasty…whim…" She said as she started to grind her hips painfully soft on his already hardening member.

Klaus closed his eyes. "If you keep that up I will be obliged to lock you up and keep you for my self…"

Caroline leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Be careful Klaus…your humanity is showing…"

The next morning Caroline woke up in her bedroom. She stretched her arms in utter bliss. Who knew that a thousand year old vampire could be so much fun…she giggled. Be careful Caroline…he is still Klaus. Klaus was still the evil villain in her play. He still killed Tyler and made life in Mystic Falls a living hell. But in the end she was just having a little fun after all that was what being a vampire was all about. She got up and flashed into the shower. She took a quick shower and wrapped the soft white towel around her body. She opened the door and saw a familiar face.

"Stefan…." Caroline said shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"Caroline…I…sorry…I'll let you get dressed. " Stefan said looking away from her naked body.

Caroline smiled. She flashed into the bathroom and put on her pink terry cloth bathrobe. "You can open your eyes now…" She sat on top of her dresser crossing her legs.

"Caroline…I…"

"What is it Stefan…what can I do for you?" Caroline said partially annoyed.

"Caroline…I know you've been through a lot but we need you…."

"We?" She said rolling her eyes. She took a nail file from the top of her dresser and started to file her nails.

"Caroline I know that things have been hard but your still our friend…." Stefan started to pace around her room. "We still need you…"

Caroline looked up. "You need me for what? To play the blond distraction…to put my ass on the line for what ….for Elena…why should I…"

"Caroline…its not that simple…if we can get the sword we can find the cure…then maybe Klaus can leave us alone…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. " Of course…poor Elena…"

"Caroline what is going on…?" Stefan walked towards her.

"Nothing…why?" She said looking up at him momentarily.

"Caroline…" Stefan stood in front of her. He held her hands still. "Your still my best friend…aren't you…aren't you…"

Caroline frowned. "Stefan…of course you are…"

"Caroline…please if you don't want to do this to find the cure…do this for me…please…"

"Stefan…" Caroline said trying not to look into his face. "I know that what your doing but have you ever asked yourself why? "

"For love…" Stefan said. He reached over and held Caroline's face in his hands. He looked into her eyes looking for his old friend. Her blue eyes looked shallow…empty…cold. There was something going on with her…and he had to find out what. She was do acting so different…it was as if she…

"Am I interrupting something, mate?" Klaus said in the doorframe of Caroline's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your great reviews…enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Am I interrupting something, mate?" Klaus said in the doorframe of Caroline's room.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. He dropped his hands from Caroline's profile. "Caroline…what's going on?" Stefan asked looking from Klaus to Caroline.

Caroline grabbed his hands and gave them a gently squeeze. "Nothing…thanks for coming over…I'll call you when I decide what to do…" Caroline said trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure…your gonna be okay…?" Stefan said standing firm.

"I'll call you if I need you…okay…" Caroline said grinning as she felt the hybrid burning a hole on the side of her head. It amused her how territorial wolves can be.

Stefan looked in her eyes for a second. He nodded and raised her hands and kissed it briefly before he walked away.

Klaus clenched his teeth holding back his innate nature to kill and maim his old friend. He kept his eyes on Stefan and Caroline. What was their connection…was it friendship or was there something more…? Get a grip Niklaus one night does not a relationship make. He growled. He was becoming irrational. It was not becoming…he had to reclaim control.

Caroline watched Stefan walk away and smirked at the look of annoyance on Klaus' face. "What can I do for you…Klaus…" Caroline said. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus flashed over to her. He stood in between her legs and grabbed her arms pulling her close to him. His eyes turning black. He growled softly. "What was Stefan doing here…"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. The grip on her hands increasing with every second she remained silent. "He wanted to talk Klaus…we are friends…" She said smirking. She placed her fingers on the top of his shirt. He loosened his grip on her hands. She looked at him sweetly trying to tame the beast. She grabbed a handful of his shirt pulling him closer to her. His eyes changed from ebony to steel. She leaned in closer. His breath was on her mouth. It was sending shivers all over her spine. Klaus remained cold. His emotions leaving his face completely.

"That's not what it looked like Caroline…" He released his grip on her hands as he rubbed her arms slowly.

Caroline smiled. "And what did it look like…Klaus…" She looked into his eyes defiantly.

His arms reached the top of her shoulders slowly. "He was in your bedroom…Caroline…and your….your…" He looked down…she was clad under her robe.

She smiled. "Completely naked under my bathrobe…"

Klaus was starting to lose patience with her. He grabbed her neck. "Stop playing games Caroline…I am not to be trifled with…" His eyes remained on her face.

"You are so cute when your jealous…" She said as she started to rub her hips on his hard body.

His eyes turned golden. He opened her robe and moaned looking at her naked form. He kissed the tops of her alabaster mounds one at a time leaving every inch covered with his mouth. He used his hands to grab her lonely breast giving them a squeeze possessively. She closed her eyes as she moaned enjoying his touch. He taunted and teased her nipples until they submitted to his every whim. His fangs scrapped her skins sending ripples all over.

"Klaus…"She groaned. She reached down and unbuckled his belt. He bit her breast making her arch her back giving him easier access. He bit into her left breast drinking the few drops of blood that escaped with glee. She reached towards him and put her hands under the front of his pants. He moaned as she lifted her tiny hands and grabbed his shaft. She started to move her hands slowly up and down his length. She smirked as she saw the lust in his face. He was slowly losing control and that excited her. She unzipped his zipper freeing him from his restraints. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him hardening under her grip. She lowered his pants pulling his jockeys down slowly. Her nails scratched the side of his hips making a pathway as far as she can reach. He kissed her shoulder…collarbone…and neck conquering every inch as her. He grabbed her waist pulling her further into him. She moaned. She snaked her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed his neck slowly at first. As her kisses got closer to his collarbone her fangs started to pierce through. She raked her fangs in his soft skin. Her fangs grazed his neck ready to attack her prey. She moved his neck and sank her fangs into him. He groaned at the pleasure and pain that coursed through him. He opened her legs wide and plunged into her fiercely. She gave out a throaty groan. He plunged into her mercilessly. She released her fangs in his neck and held on to his shoulders as she felt the waves of passion flowed through her. His eyes became darker and darker with every thrust Klaus gave Caroline. Caroline's nails sank into his shoulder as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her nails dug into his shoulders making Klaus growl softly. Her body was starting to tremble…shake…she held on to him…her felt herself lose her balance as he started to slow his rhythm. He felt her stiffen around him. She closed her eyes and leaned back. He leaned in and dank his fangs into her exposed neck. He drank her in greedily. Her blood was glorious…she actually tasted like happiness…he was becoming addicted to her. He withdrew his fangs from her hesitantly as he felt himself reach his plateau. He rode out the waves that followed their beautiful frenzy. She held him as she regained her strength her composure. His grip on her waist loosen as his breathing slowed.

Caroline took a deep breath and slide down from the top pf her bureau. She looked at the mess they made. The top of the bureau was crushed in…the drawers were holding on by a thin layer of wood. She shook her head as she took in the sight. "Klaus…"

Klaus got dressed quickly. "Don't worry love…I'll buy you a new one…" Klaus said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She turned her head looking at the blue eyes that possessed her soul. "You better …"

Klaus chuckled. He kissed her neck softly. She wrapped her arms on his for a second giving them a quick squeeze.

"Klaus…"

"Yes love…" Klaus said kissing her neck softly. "Hold that thought…" He said as he felt his phone go off. He walked towards the window of her room. He turned his back on her and answered his phone.

"Hello…"

"Nik…where are you?"

"Rebekah…what can I do for you?"

"One of your mutts come and dropped something off…"

"What? Why wasn't I informed?" He said as his anger was growing inside of him.

"Nik…he was calling you for hours…where were you…what were you doing…? "

"I…" He said as he turned looking at Caroline laughing as she got into the bathroom.

"Well…Nik….Nik….!" Rebekah shrieked.

Klaus walked over to the shower and opened the door to the bathroom. He saw Caroline's silhouette in the shower…she was a goddess. She opened the curtain and she wiggled her finger demanding him to come hider…"Bekah…let me call you back…" He hung up the phone.

Klaus undressed and flashed into the shower.

Stefan walked to the boardinghouse in a fit if fury. What was going on with Caroline? She was acting as if her humanity was off…no…Caroline was strong. She couldn't have it off...but her actions spoke volumes…He took out his phone and called Damon.

"Hello…Damon…"

"Stefan…what's up?"

"We have to talk…we may have a problem getting the sword…"

"What…what is it?"

"I tried to call Caroline…but it looks like she can't help us…she has her humanity turned off…"

"What…I knew I should if killed Blondie when I had the chance…"

"Damon…your not killing Caroline…"

"Stef…if she gets in the way….I will…"

"Damon…that's not helping…"

"Fine…what's the plan…" Damon sighed exaggeratedly.

"We have to get the sword ourselves…Rebekah is in the mansion…so we have to lure her out…."

"Leave that to me…"

"Okay…text me when she's of the mansion…then I'll go and look for it…."

Stefan hung up the phone and headed towards the boardinghouse.

Damon texted Stefan a few minutes later.

Stef: Invited Original Barbie for drinks in the grill. We are meeting there in a half an hour. Damon.

_Okay…be careful….Stef. _

Stefan got ready and headed over to the mansion.

Stefan arrived at the mansion shortly after Rebekah left. He scanned the mansion. The mansion was empty except for a hybrid or two. He opened the door. He closed it quietly. Stefan walked slowly into the living room. He checked the area…where would Klaus put the sword. He looked at the wall. Art pieces…he flashed towards the wall. He flipped the art piece over...empty. He flashed up the stairs. Stefan flashed into a study at the end of the hall. He scanned the shelves. He put his hand over the shelves…nothing. He moved a few books hoping to find a secret passage of some kind. No luck. He heard footsteps. They were coming closer. He hid next to one of the bookshelves.

The hybrid walked in…he smelled a vampire. He was told to watch the perimeter. If Klaus found out he failed he would have his heart on a silver platter. He scanned the study. Everything looked in order. He was about to opened the door when he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down there was a hand in his chest.

Stefan yanked the hybrid's heart out of his chest. He dropped it on the floor. He used the hybrid's shirt to clean his hands. Stefan walked out of the study. He walked down the hall….there were at least a dozen rooms. He walked to the next room...it was an art studio. No…The next room was a bedroom…the king size bed was covered with clothing…Rebekah. He walked towards the next one…another library. He walked in…there were art pieces on the wall…and rows of books. Stefan walked closer…grimoires…this had to be it. He scanned the shelves. He had to see if something was different… out of order. He looked at a old wooden chest. There were markings engraved on them. He slammed his hand on the lock. It clicked opened. He opened the chest. There were daggers, old spell books, and amulets of every kind. He closed the chest. Nothing. "Damn it…"

Stefan heard the front door open. Shit. He flashed out of the library careful to close the door as quiet as possible. He listened for the voices. Shit Damon was supposed to keep Rebekah occupied. Shit. Stefan flashed to the room at the foot of the stairs. He leaned on the door.

Klaus stormed in. He went to the bar and poured himself a drink. He walked over to the fireplace and stared at the fire. He leaned in looking at the flickering of the flames. Caroline. She was invading his senses...his will…every thought was of the blond haired blue-eyed baby vampire.

Stefan slowly pulled out his phone and texted Caroline. If she couldn't help he was screwed.

Caroline….Klaus is here and I'm trapped…please hurry. Stefan.

A moment later.

Okay…Stefan stay put. Caroline.

Stefan walked into one of the far end guest rooms. He closed the door and waited for a chance to leave.

Klaus turned around…blood…there was blood in the house. Klaus turned around and placed the glass on top of the bar. He flashed towards the smell. He opened the door and found one of his hybrids on the floor his heart was severed from his chest. Klaus clenched his teeth. He looked around nothing seemed disturbed. He dialed a number and called one of his men.

"Hello…Diego…

"Klaus….what can…"

"I have a dead hybrid my main study…what is the meaning of this…"

"I…I…"

"I don't have time for excuses came and take care of it…" He hung up the phone tired of so much excuses.

"Insolence…" Klaus walked down the hall inspecting the mansion. If someone was here he'd find them. He walked down the halls scanning the rooms. He crept into the nearest room listening in to the sounds all over.

Klaus heard a few voices…some shrieking…a woman and a man. Klaus flashed over to the set of voices. He walked to the front and saw Caroline…He raised a brow. He flashed over to the scene. Caroline was being held down by a vampire…no it was Diego. He was going to kill him.

"Get your flea bagged hands away from me…" Caroline yelled as she tried to get the hybrids dirty paws away from her. She kicked the hybrid making him wince in pain. The hybrid grabbed Caroline by the arm and brought her closer.

"Diego what are doing…" Klaus boomed. He grabbed the hybrid by the shoulder and pulled him off of Caroline nearly ripping out his shoulder.

The hybrid hissed as he fell face down on the pavement. "Klaus…I was checking the perimeter and I saw this one lurking…"

Klaus walked towards the hybrid. Diego flinched as he saw his sire walking towards him with a sinister smile.

Caroline texted Stefan.

Stef I'm in front give me five minutes. Caroline.

Caroline smiled at the hybrid. She took advantage of the fact that Klaus had his back turned and started to give the hybrid dirty looks.

"Klaus…I…." Diego started to say before Caroline walked closer towards him.

"Why don't you tell Klaus the truth…why don't you tell him what you did…" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Well…"

Klaus looked into Caroline's face. She had a deep frown on her face. "What happened love?"

"Tell him….tell him…" Caroline said crossing her eyes at the stunned hybrid.

The hybrid raised his hands in defeat. "I don't know what she's talking about…" He said through clenched teeth.

She walked up to the hybrid and slapped him. The hybrid sneered. Klaus gave the hybrid a devilish stare.

"Be careful , mate…" Klaus warmed the hybrid. "You don't hit a lady…"

Caroline saw a shadow flashing across the window of the mansion. Shit Caroline…do something. She walked over and ripped the hybrid's heart out of his chest. She held the hybrid's heart in her hand throwing it across the pavement in disgust.

Klaus frowned. "Bloody hell…Caroline…" Klaus walked closer to her and grabbed her arm.

"Klaus…he deserved everything he got…"

"Explain…" Klaus said through clenched teeth.

Caroline shrugged him off and started to walk away from the mansion. She needed to get away from hearing distance. Klaus grabbed her arm stopping her dead in her tracks. Caroline tried to give Klaus her most dismay look.

"Love…what is it…" Klaus said trying to remain calm.

"Fine…" She said starting to pace. She looked at the door and saw Stefan smile as he flashed away. " He grabbed my ass…" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't appreciate it…" She said trying to channel the old Caroline.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay… was having a little writer's block….let me know what you think…

Chapter 7

"Love…what is it…" Klaus said trying to remain calm.

"Fine…" She said starting to pace. She looked at the door and saw Stefan smile as he flashed away. " He grabbed my ass…" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't appreciate it…" She said trying to channel the old Caroline.

Klaus looked into her eyes. She just killed one of his best men…anyone else would have been killed on site. He walked closer to her grabbing her arm. She hissed her eyes turning dark blue. She frowned, as he was slowly getting dangerously close to her. It was eerie how much she wanted to be close to him. He could kill her without blinking and yet. She leaned in closer pressing her chest into him. Her face softened as she heard Klaus groaned softly. His touch lingered on her a bit longer. She bit her lip looking at the hues of blue and yellow in his eyes.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. What was she after? What was she doing here? Was she here because she wanted to be or did she need him to do something

for her friends…was this a ploy. "You still haven't answered my question Caroline…"

Caroline smiled. She needed to convince him of her honesty but she was honestly getting bored. She rolled her eyes. "I already told you what happened…I'm not going to repeat myself…"

Klaus smirked. She was hiding something. "Caroline…" He said softly keeping the smirk on his face. "What are you hiding?"

Caroline smirked slightly she couldn't help herself it turned into a smile instantly. She licked the top of her lip with the tip of her tongue. "I'm hiding something now…?"

Klaus stood still. He was looking at her up and down waiting for a reaction.

She raised her arms to her sides. " Go ahead check…"

Klaus smirked. He saw a few hybrids circling in. He raised his hand and the hybrids flashed away. He walked closer to Caroline. "Do you need me to check you…"

Caroline lowered her arms. She chuckled. "I was here looking for you…not lurking…but if I've outstayed my welcome…" She said softly as she walked up to him. She was face to face with him. She felt his breath on her face. She turned her head looking at the curvature of his mouth. She heard his breath hitch up a bit. She placed a hand on his chest. She waited for him to respond.

"Why were you looking for me…" Klaus said looking at the hand on his chest. He reached over and grabbed her hand placing a kiss on her knuckle.

"Well…someone promised me they would buy me a new bureau….and I saw the cutest one in a little booth in a shop in the middle of town…." She said as she was stroking his chest up and down slowly. She bit her lip thinking of all the dirty little things she could do to him. She leaned in closer to whisper something in his ear when she heard a buzzing. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Excuse me…"

She looked at her phone. Stefan.

"Hey Stefan…what do you need?" She turned around facing the driveway.

"Caroline…I…need to ask you for a favor…can you come over…"

Caroline turned her head looking at the scrawl on the hybrid' s face. "Stef…I'm kinds busy right now…"

"Caroline…it's important…"

"Fine…give me about an hour." She rolled her eyes and hung up.

Caroline put her phone away and gave him a shrug. "Sorry about that…"

"Is everything okay, love?"

"Yeh…just Stefan…" She walked closer to him his eyes remained on her face locked.

Caroline smiled. He was trying to see if she was telling the truth. She smirked. "What's that look about…?"

"I don't know what you mean sweetheart?" He said as crossed his arms over his chest.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She shook her head. She reached over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch slightly. She smiled at his reaction. He was trying to be coy. She walked closer to him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't be that way…Nik…" She stepped back and gave him a little pout.

Klaus remained silent. "Is there anything I should know Caroline…?" He tried to remain cold even when he knew he was putty in her hands. This little vampire was going to be the death of him.

"No…is there anything I need to know…Klaus?"

"Of course not, love." He said smirking.

She gave him a short smile. "I'll talk to you later…" Caroline turned to walk away.

Klaus grabbed her by the waist and pushed her close to him. He looked into her eyes and grinned. He leaned in crushed his lips on hers. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Caroline felt his tongue caress hers. She started to feel a little weak at the knees.

Klaus pulled her away from her mouth slowly. He waited for her to open her eyes before he flashed away.

Caroline smiled as she looked at the mansion. She rolled her eyes…she was starting to feel something for the hybrid and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. She knew she had to stay away. He was starting to break through her walls. And the last thing she needed was to let him in…the minute she did she had to let Tyler go. Tyler…what was she going to do about Tyler. She needed to forget…to forgive…especially forgive. If she did could she still…could she still be there…could she look at things the same way? No for now she'd just have fun with it. She was doing a lot of things she couldn't of before. She got into her car and drive to the boardinghouse.

"Stefan…" Caroline yelled as she pulled the heavy wooden door in the boardinghouse. She pulled the door back and walked into the living room. She used her vampire hearing to listen to any movement. She heard a shuffling of feet. She walked closer. She saw Stefan coming down the stairs.

"Caroline…so glad you came…."

"Okay…what was it you needed…" Caroline said. She looked around the house it was quiet…too quiet.

" Well…first of all thank you for helping me back there…"

"Okay…" Caroline said as she raised her eyebrow.

"We…I need your help…" Stefan said as he walked toward Caroline.

Caroline remained silent. She was going to dragged into another lame brain plan that would probably not work out and would ultimately get one of them killed. "You need my help…?"

"Yes…"

"I just helped you…Stefan…I was almost caught by Klaus…"

"Klaus would never hurt you…"

Caroline walked closer to Stefan. "And if he had…who would of helped me?" Caroline put her hands on her hips.

"Caroline…" Stefan said softly.

"Oh…take one for the team Blondie…"

Caroline turned around and rolled her eyes. "Who asked you Damon…?"

"My house my rules…" Damon said as he poured himself a drink.

"Caroline listen we need you…" Stefan said. "Please…just…"

Caroline started shaking her head. "Of course you do…what is it you need now?"

"Caroline…we…" Stefan said softly trying to ignore the look of annoyance on her face.

"We…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"We…me….I need your help…Caroline…the cure is out there and we need to find it…it's a cure Caroline…a cure for vampirism…we can be cured…we can become human again…don't you want that…don't you want a chance to have a normal life…one that isn't filled with killing…blood lust…hunters…Klaus…."

Caroline looked into his cold green eyes and shook her eyes. "I don't want the cure Stefan…I like being a vampire…"

"Fine…then do it for me…"

Caroline laughed. "Why should I help you Stefan…to distract Klaus again…to be put in the line of fire…again…for something I don't want nor need…"

Stefan walked up to Caroline and held her hand. "I know I'm asking a lot…and I don't have a right to ask especially after all you've been through…"

"What are you talking about Stefan…?"

"Tyler's death…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tyler…listen Stefan…it was sad….I'm over it…"

"What do you mean your over it…?"

"I was sad….now I don't care…"

"You don't care about Tyler…you don't care about the cure…what is it that you care about Caroline…?"

"I…I'm sorry Stefan…I don't brood…and mope…like you do…but…I care enough about my own ass not to get on Klaus' bad side…the last time I helped you it almost cost me…why should I bother…"

"Because…I'm asking you as a friend…to help me…"

"Help you…help you…" Caroline said annoyed.

"Caroline…what is going on with you…you…your acting like…oh no…" Stefan said slouching his shoulders. "You turned your emotions off…"

Caroline smiled. "Not all of them…"

Damon stalked over. He flashed towards Caroline. He grabbed her by the neck. " Listen Blondie…I am tired of all your crap…we asked you for help…I don't care if you like it or not you are doing it…" He started to squeeze her neck. She felt her neck starting to become more and more compressed.

Caroline smiled. She looked at Damon and started to laugh. "Go a head Damon…kill me…then who's gonna deal with the big bad hybrid…you…Stefan…what about Elena…?" She said with a smile on her face.

Damon narrowed his eyes and slowly let her go. She fell on her knees with a loud thump. Damon shook his head as he looked at the blond vampire. "What is wrong with you Blondie…?"

Caroline dusted her self off. She ignored Damon and walk towards Stefan. " Thanks Stef…I'm so glad I have a friend like you…"

"Caroline…" Stefan said shrugging his shoulders. He walked towards her and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave like this….please…"

Caroline frowned. "Stefan…don't…" Caroline said as she started to walk away towards the entrance of the boardinghouse.

"Caroline…we couldn't find the sword…"

Caroline stopped mid way. She turned around slowly. " You didn't find it…after all that…?"

Stefan nodded. " Afraid so…"

"Fine…I'll help…" She said rolling her eyes. " But we do this my way…" Caroline said.

"Bad idea…" Damon shouted.

"Shut up Damon…" Stefan and Caroline said in unison.

"What's your idea Caroline…" Stefan asked.

"We get Klaus to help us…"

"What…?" Damon shouted.

"Klaus…? How do you know can we trust him…?" Stefan asked.

"You can't but do you have a better plan?" Caroline said putting her hands on her hips.

Stefan remained silent.

Caroline looked at Damon. "Well?"

"We're going to regret this…" Damon said. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around. "I'll call you later Stef…"

Caroline stormed out of the boardinghouse. She needed a drink. She drove over to the grill. It was noon but she didn't give a shit. She was tired of all the crap….cures…swords…vampires…Klaus. She sat near the bar and compelled herself a drink. After she drinking a few shots of tequila she was ready for anything. She looked across the bar and saw a pair of blue eyes glaring at her.

Rebekah. Caroline rolled her eyes. Great all she needed was to find herself with another original.

"Rebekah…" Caroline said as she signaled the bartender for another.

"Caroline…what are you doing here?" She said as she pulled her chair next to Caroline.

"Drinking…" She said as she lifted her glass towards the original.

"No class today…"

"No…" She gulped the drink down.

"There's something off about you…"

Caroline shrugged.

"Why so docile…are you still in mourning…?" Rebekah said smug.

Caroline slammed the glass on the bar. " That's none of your business…"

"Your right…sorry…"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. She looked at the remorse on Rebekah's face. It puzzled her.

"Let me buy you a drink…"

"Fine…" Caroline frowned at the blond original. She didn't trust her but she wouldn't refuse a free drink either.

Rebekah signaled the bartender and ordered a few more drinks.

Caroline grabbed the drink and gulped it down.

Rebekah looked at the blond suspiciously. She didn't know much of the blond and the little she knew wasn't the greatest. She was the blond distraction…Stefan's friend…Elena's side kick…but lately…She couldn't resist she had to ask. "So…what's going on with you and my brother?"

Caroline laughed. "Subtlety isn't your strong point is it?"

Rebekah shrugged.

Caroline leaned over and grabbed the bottle of tequila from the bar. "This conversation is going to require a lot of booze. "

Rebekah smirked. "That bad…huh..."

Caroline poured Rebekah and herself another drink. "What do you want to know…"

"What game are you playing?"

"Game…?" Caroline raised her eyebrow a bit.

"One minute you loathe him the next you can't keep your hands off of him…"

Caroline winced.

"Yes…I heard you two…going at it like animals…"

Caroline chuckled. She knew she should be embarrassed but she was too drunk to care. "Nothings going on…"

"It didn't sound like nothing…"

"Its just sex Rebekah…I'm sure you've heard of it…"

"You don't care for him at all?" Rebekah remained silent as she looked at the baby vampire examining her very closely.

" Do I care for Klaus…I don't know…and even if I did its none of your business really…" Caroline said as she put the glass down on the bar.

"Well maybe you should find out…he's not an maybe kind of guy…its all or nothing with him…" Rebekah said sternly.

"I see…" Caroline said nodding at the blond. Caroline looked at Rebekah she had a snarl on her face. She hated the way all of the originals had this way of looking deep into your eyes trying to see your soul. "So what's up with you and Matt or is it Stefan…?"

"Not that its any of your business…but Stefan is part of my past…and Matt…there is no me and Matt…he hates me…"

"Don't take it personal…its not you per say…well maybe it is…but mostly it's the vampire thing…"

"How would you know…?"

"We dated…"

"Of course…" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Relax it was like a million years ago…we're friends…"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow... she exhaled a breath of relief. "Sure…" She turned her head she refused to show Caroline anything she was feeling.

Caroline poured them another shot. She took a sip and smiled. "We're being watched."

"What?"

"At the corner…" Caroline said as looked across the bar.

"I see…" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"What do you say if we have a little fun…"

"What do you mean…" Rebekah said raising an eyebrow.

"Follow my lead…" Caroline said.

Caroline raised her glass towards the two guys in the bar. She winked and saw them walking over. Caroline smiled as she saw them in front of her.

The first guy was tall, dark eyes, wavy hair, and had a lean built. He was hot for a human. The friend was a bit shorter. He had light curly blond hair. He was grinning as he held on to his drink.

"Hey…I'm Tom…this is John…can we buy you girls a drink?"

Caroline smiled looking at Rebekah. "Are you feeling thirsty sweetheart?" Caroline said giving them her best British accent.

Rebekah smirked. "Of course…"

Tom signaled the bartender and bought the group a round of drinks.

They had a few rounds and a few laughs.

"Sweetheart its getting late…maybe we should go home…" Caroline said as she smirked at Rebekah.

"Hey, why so late…the party is just getting started. " Tom said as he held Caroline's hand.

Caroline took his hand away slowly. "Sure…why not..?"

Rebekah was laughing at something John was telling her.

Caroline used her vampire hearing and whispered to Rebekah, "Bekah I'm feeling a bit thirsty what about you?"

"Sure…my place or yours?"

"Yours…"

Caroline nodded and pulled Tom out of the grill. Caroline looked back and saw Rebekah holding Johns arm. They drove towards the mansion and arrive a few minutes later. Rebekah opened the door and went straight to the bar. "A few drinks…"

Tom looked around the living room. "Wow…nice…" He said as he was gawking at the general splendor.

John sat on the couch and smiled looking around. "Yeh…drinks…thanks babe…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She sat on the couch next to Tom. Tom smiled. He lean in closer putting his arm around her. Caroline laughed trying not to roll her eyes. He was failing miserable at flirting but he had to do.

Rebekah came back with the drinks. She handed one to Caroline and took a sip from the glass in her hand. Rebekah flashed over and grabbed John. "Stay still…no talking…" She said as her pupils dilated. She leaned in sank her fangs into John's neck.

Tom was about to get up when Caroline grabbed him. He tried to struggle through her grip but she held him down. "This is not going to hurt…you will feel nothing but pleasure…" Caroline said as sank her fangs into his neck. She drank him in slowly closing her eyes. She heard Tom hiss. He was holding onto Caroline shoulders. She lifted her head, "No touching…" She said as she dilated her eyes. Caroline smiled and licked her blood soaked lips. She leaned in and licked the rest of the blood off of Tom's neck her eyes blacken with blood lust. She continued to drink Tom in. She listened to his pulse start to slow down. She pulled her fangs out of him slowly. She looked up as she heard someone walking towards the house.

"Rebekah what is going on…?" Klaus said as he slammed the front door open. All he smelled was blood. He walked closer and saw two blonds devouring a pair of pathetic humans. Looks like Rebekah's made a friend…oh dear god. He's going to have to clean up the mess again. He looked closer the other blond smelled familiar. Caroline. Caroline had her fangs inside that pathetic human. She looked up for a second. She was enchanting. Her eyes were dark. The veins under her eyes were exposed showing her hunger. He felt himself harden instantly. He wanted to take her then and there. He clenched his teeth when he saw her lick his neck. His anger flared instantly.

Caroline looked up and saw the face of a very angry hybrid. She licked the blood off of her bottom lip. She looked at Tom's near lifeless body and tossed him aside. She looked at Rebekah who was standing crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just having a little fun…Nik…what's the big deal…" Rebekah said defiantly.

"If you insist on bringing your pets home…you must clean up after them." Klaus said through clenched teeth.


End file.
